Diary 1: Happy New Year!
by Sekar Yamada
Summary: Diary 1: suasana tahun baru di Konoha. / Special fic for new year. SasuSaku, NaruHina, NejiTen, ShikaTema, dan SaiIno. / RnR?


Disclaimer : Mbah Masashi Kishimoto! Tapi cerita ini asli milik ambo ya… ;)

Warning : Hmm… Abal, tak berpendidikan (?), dan lain-lain. Saya serahkan semuanya kepada _readers_! :D

Genre : Romance

.

.

.

Tanggal 31 Desember. Hari terakhir dimana kita akan menyongsong sebuah tahun yang akan dimulai dari tanggal 1 Januari lagi. Tanggal 31 Desember pun hari yang di tunggu-tunggu warga Konoha Gakure untuk merayakan sebuah festival yang sudah ada sejak Naruto Uzumaki menjadi Hokage atau bisa dibilang festival yang sudah ada sejak tahun lalu. 31 Desember pun bisa dibilang menyenangkan karena sang Hokage tidak memberikan misi kepada para _genin_ atau _chunin_ dan tidak kepada _jounin_ sekalipun.

.

.

.

Happy New Year!

By : Sekar Yamada

Special Fic for 2012 New Year

This Story is Real From Me. Sorry If My Story is Same with Someone FanFiction Author.

.

.

.

"_Nee_, Sakura~" ucap Ino senang.

"Hmm? _Nan desuka_, Ino?"

"Aku senang sekali, Sai-_kun_ mengajakku kencan untuk nanti malam~" ucapnya sambil menari-nari didepan Sakura.

"Eh? Benarkah? Selamat, Ino." Ucap Sakura tersenyum.

"_Sankyu_, Sakura~" ucap Ino menghadapkan mukanya kearah Sakura.

"Tapi… Kenapa wajahmu lesu begitu, Sakura? Kau Sakit? Atau Sasuke tidak mengajakmu kencan?" Tanya Ino.

Sepertinya kau perlu berhati-hati kepada sahabatmu yang satu ini, Sakura Haruno. Perhatian tetapi sedikit licik.

"Eh? Aku tidak kenapa-napa kok." Ucap Sakura tersenyum.

"Kau bohong! Pasti terjadi sesuatu kepadamu!"

"Eh?"

"Sudahlah, ceritakan saja semuanya kepadaku."

Sakura diam sebentar. Kegelisahan antara jujur atau tidak.

"Aku sebenarnya sedikit pusing, Ino."

"Eh?" ucap Ino yang diam kemudian ia memegang dahi Sakura.

"Astaga Sakura, kau demam! Kalau begitu, kamu istirahat saja dirumah!"

"Tapi Ino… Yang menjaga rumah sakit…"

"Kan ada aku! Sudahlah, kau istirahat saja, biar aku yang menjaga rumah sakit!"

"Baiklah, _arigatou_ Ino." Ucap Sakura yang berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

"Hati-hati dijalan~" ucap Ino melambaikan tangannya.

.

.

.

"Argh!" ucap Naruto menghentikan aktifitasnya yang sedari tadi ia jalankan. Aktifitas yang ia lakukan sejak tahun kemarin; berada ditumpukan data-data penting.

"Ada apa, Naruto-_kun_?" Tanya Hinata Uzumaki yang sedikit kaget.

"Aku ingin santai, Hinata-_chan_~!" rengek Naruto seperti anak kecil yang minta permen kepada ibunya.

"E-eh? Ingin santai?"

"Iya~ Masa' hanya warga Konoha yang bersantai hari ini?"

"_Ne-nee_, kalau masalah santai, a-aku ingin…" ucap Hinata memalingkan wajahnya. Kebiasaan yang terulang lagi.

"Ada apa, Hinata-_chan_?" ucap Naruto mendekati Hinata.

"A-aku ingin ikut festival itu dengan Naruto-_kun_. Bo-boleh?"

"Kau memberikanku waktu santai, Hinata-_chan_? Horeee~!" ucap Naruto yang saking senangnya sampai memeluk orang tercintanya itu.

"Ja-jadi… Bo-boleh, Naruto-_kun_?"

"_Of course yes_, Hinata-_hime_." Ucap Naruto yang mendekatkan wajahnya kepada wajah Hinata.

.

.

.

"_Nee_, Neji-_kun_." Ucap Tenten memulai pembicaraan.

"Hn?"

"Kau mau datang ke festival nanti malam?"

"Entahlah."

'Hah… Sepertinya pupus sudah harapanku…' ucap Tenten dalam hati dengan kecewa.

"Memangnya ada apa? Kau ingin ke festival itu, Tenten?"

"E-eh? Ti-tidak kok." Ucap Tenten gelagapan.

"Ka-kalau kau mau, aku bisa menemanimu ke festival nanti malam."

Hening.

"E-eh?"

"Jadi, kau mau atau tidak?"

'Kenapa pertanyaanmu jadi membelit-belitku sih, Neji!' ucap Tenten dalam hati.

"Tenten." tak menjawab.

"Tenten." tak menjawab.

"Tenten-_chan_." Tak menjawab juga.

"Tenten-_hime_."

Sunyi sesaat.

"E-eh? Tadi kau memanggilku apa, Neji-_kun_?" ucap Tenten yang masih setengah percaya terhadap yang ia dengar barusan.

"Tenten-_hime_. Kenapa? Mau kuulang? Atau mau kupanggil yang lain misalnya Nyonya Neji Hyuuga?" ucap Neji polos yang tentu dengan –sedikit- seringai khasnya.

'Ya ampun Neji… Kau ingin membuatku mati dengan kata-katamu barusan?' ucap Tenten mengalihkan arah mukanya.

"Hey, Tenten."

"A-ano… Ne-neji-_kun_… A-aku ingin ke festival itu!" ucap Tenten yang sepertinya penuh dengan perjuangan.

"Ada syaratnya."

"Hah?" ucap Tenten sedikit kesal.

"A-aku ingin kau tanpa cepolmu itu di festival nanti malam. Bisa?" ucap Neji sedikit gelagapan.

"A-akan kuusahakan."

Dan sepertinya Neji Hyuuga sudah memikirkan hal-hal yang sedikit –mesum- kepada kekasihnya itu –Tenten. Berhati-hatilah, Tenten.

.

.

.

"Pulang?" tanya Sasuke.

"Yup. Barusan saja. Dia demam, jadi kusarankan untuk pulang." Ucap Ino santai.

"Dia demam?"

"Ya. Apa mungkin gara-gara kau tidak mengajaknya kencan ya?" Tanya Ino yang terlihat sedang memanas-manasi orang yang didepannya –Sasuke.

Sunyi sesaat.

"Kalau gitu, aku permisi." Ucap Sasuke yang lima detik kemudian dia sudah tidak berada di hadapan Ino lagi.

"Khekhekhe… Asik juga memanas-manasi Sasuke."

"Ino-_chan_?"

"E-eh? Sai-_kun_? Ada apa?"

"Bukannya aku yang seharusnya bertanya ada apa?" Tanya Sai polos.

"Eh? Tidak ada apa-apa kok Sai-_kun_."

"Hmm… Benarkah?." tanya Sai sambil tersenyum.

"Iya, tenang saja~!" ucap Ino tersenyum.

.

.

.

"Hey, Shikamaru." Ucap Temari –yang sudah menjadi istri Shikamaru 2 minggu yang lalu- dengan wajah yang sedikit kesal.

"_Nani_?" Tanya Shikamaru malas.

"Ah, tidak. Kau mau makan sesuatu?" Tanya Temari.

"Tidak."

"Baiklah." Ucap Temari berdiri lalu mulai berjalan menuju dapur.

"Tunggu."

"Hn? Ada apa, Shikamaru?"

"Tadi kau mau bertanya soal festival nanti malam?"

Glek. Ternyata suamimu susah kau tipu, Temari.

"Ke-kenapa kau bicara seperti itu?"

"Jadi bukan itu? Padahal aku mau mengantarmu kalau kau mau." Ucap Shikamaru yang ingin memulai ritualnya –tidur.

Oh, _damn_. Kau pasti tidak habis pikir bukan, Temari? Seorang Shikamaru Nara, yang kemalasannya hampir terkenal dikalangan teman-temanmu, mau mengantarmu ke festival nanti malam?

"Shikamaru."

"Hn?"

"Kau sakit?" Tanya Temari –memastikan.

Shikamaru yang mendengar itu, langsung beranjak berdiri dari tempat pijakannya semula dan berjalan kearah Temari. Apakah ia marah?

"Shi-shikamaru, a-aku hanya…" ucapmu terbata-bata karena… takut.

Hening. Ia tak menjawab pertanyaanmu. Ia hanya terus jalan menuju tempatmu berpijak.

"Shi-shikamaru, a-aku…"

"Temari."

"I-iya?"

"Aku suamimu, bukan?"

"I-iya."

"Boleh menemanimu, bukan?"

"I-iya."

"Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?"

"I-itu…" ucap Temari terputus karena Shikamaru telah menaruh jari telunjuknya kearah bibirnya.

Perlahan Shikamaru mulai merapatkan jarak mereka. Temari dengan sendirinya menutup matanya dan mengalungkan kedua tangannya kepada sang suami.

"_I love you_, Temari Nara." bisik Shikamaru disela-sela ciuman mereka.

Temari diam. Mencerna kata-kata yang Shikamaru katakan barusan.

"To-tolong temani aku ke festival itu, Shikamaru-_kun_…" ucap Temari tersenyum.

"_Hai_, Temari."

.

.

.

Sang Uchiha itu berlari melintasi jalan yang sehari-hari ia lewati dengan pikiran agar ia menemukannya sebelum ia sampai dirumah. Dan _bingo_! Dia menemukan Sakura tengah berjalan lemah menuju rumahnya.

"Sakura!"

Sang pemilik rambut _bubble gum_ pun berhenti sejenak kemudian ia membalikkan badannya.

"Sasuke-_kun_?"

"Kau baik-baik saja?" ucap Sasuke –khawatir.

"Aku hanya kurang istirahat, Sasuke-_kun_… _Daijobu_…" ucap Sakura tersenyum agar sang kekasih tak terlalu mengkhawatirkannya.

Sasuke diam. Ia tidak suka kalau Sakura-nya itu membohonginya.

"Sasuke-_kun_?"

Sasuke merapatkan jarak kalian.

"Sa-sasuke-_kun_?"

Sasuke diam. Dengan sigap tangannya langsung memegang dahi Sakura.

"Eh?"

"Ino benar. Kau demam."

Sakura diam. Jadi kekasihmu itu baru saja dari rumah sakit untuk menemuimu?

"Aku hanya kurang istirahat, Sasuke-_kun_. _Daijobu_." Ucap Sakura tersenyum.

Sasuke dengan sigap langsung mengendongnya bak tuan putri.

"Sa-sasuke-_kun_, turunkan aku!"

"Tidak."

Dia menggendongmu kearah rumahnya –Sasuke. Berhati-hatilah, Sakura.

"Sa-sasuke-_kun_, rumahku bukan kearah sini…"

"Tenanglah."

.

.

.

"Kau tidur saja dulu disini. Aku akan mencarikan obat untukmu." ucap Sasuke yang akan beranjak keluar dari kamarnya, tempat Sakura sekarang berada.

"Sasuke-_kun_."

"Hn?"

"_Arigatou_." ucap Sakura tersenyum.

"Hn."

Ketika Sasuke keluar dari kamarnya, rasa ngantuk menyelimutimu. Dan akhirnya kau tertidur.

.

.

.

"_Nee_, Sai-_kun_…"

"Hn? _Nan desuka_, Ino-_chan_?"

"Aku khawatir kepada Sakura."

"Memangnya Sakura-_san _kenapa?" Tanya Sai polos.

"Dia demam. Dan dia kemarin dia cerita kalau sekarang orang tuanya sedang keluar desa untuk liburan."

"Hmm… Begitu…"

"Aku khawatir, Sai-_kun_!"

"Sudahlah Ino-_chan_, sebaikanya kamu serahkan Sakura-_san_ dulu kepada Sasuke. Aku yakin seorang Uchiha bisa menangani Sakura-_san_." ucap Sai menenangkan kekasihnya itu.

"Hehe… Betul juga. Awas saja kalau Sasuke sampai membuat demam Sakura lebih parah dari sekarang!" ucap Ino sedikit emosi.

.

.

.

"Engh-" ucap Sakura membuka matanya.

"Kau sudah baikan?" tanya Sasuke yang duduk berada di samping Sakura tidur.

"Iya, lumayan. Aku sudah tidak terlalu pusing lagi seperti tadi pagi."

"Hn, syukurlah."

"_Nee_, sekarang jam berapa, Sasuke-kun?"

"Jam 2 siang."

"EH?" ucap Sakura sedikit terkejut.

"Kenapa? Kau mau ikut festival nanti malam?"

Glek. Kau harus mencari jalan keluarnya, Sakura. Karena kalau Sasuke tidak mau dan kau tetap memaksanya, dia bisa marah.

"A-aku harus ke rumah sakit, Sasuke-kun."

"Ino bilang kalau kau sudah ijin untuk pulang. Jadi untuk apa kau ke rumah sakit lagi?"

Glek. Kau harus berfikir cepat, Sakura.

"Hey."

"A-ah, ya, Sasuke-_kun_?"

"Kau mau ke festival itu?"

"Ka-kalau iya?"

"Aku akan menemanimu." ucap Sasuke dengan –sedikit- seringainya.

Sunyi. Sakura masih mencerna yang Sasuke ucapkan barusan. Seorang Sasuke Uchiha yang tak suka dengan keramaian, mau menemaninya pergi ke festival? Yakinkah kau, Sakura?

"Be-benarkah?"

"Tapi ada syaratnya."

"Eh?"

"Bagaimana?"

"Err… Itu… A-akan kupikirkan lagi… Sudah ah! Aku mau turun!"

"Tidak bisa." Ucap Sasuke mencegah Sakura dengan tangan kekarnya.

"Kenapa?"

"Kau belum menjawabnya."

"Ba-baiklah, aku menerimanya!"

"Baguslah." Ucap Sasuke melepas tangan kekarnya sambil –sedikit- menyeringai.

"Kamu ke rumahku jam setengah 7 ya, Sasuke-_kun_?"

"Hn."

"_Nee_, aku pulang dulu."

"Hn." Ucap Sasuke sambil mengecup dahi Sakura.

Blam-

Pintu kamarnya sudah tertutup.

"Semoga kau suka dengan tawaranku, Sakura." Ucap Sasuke menyeringai.

.

.

.

Konoha Gakure, 07:04 PM

.

.

"Waaah, lihat itu, Sai-_kun_! Keren!"

"_Hai_, Ino-_chan_." ucap Sai tersenyum.

.

.

"Ne-neji-_kun_… A-aku malu…" ucap Tenten yang menutupi wajahnya.

"Kau cantik, Tenten."

Hening.

"Be-benarkah?"

"Ya."

"_A-arigatou_, Neji-_kun_…"

.

.

"Whoa, lihat itu, Hinata-_chan_! Menakjubkan~!" ucap Naruto sambil mengandeng istri yang disampingnya. Hinata hanya tertawa kecil saat melihat kelakuan suaminya itu.

"Hinata-_chan_, kau mau sesuatu?"

"Eh? Aku hanya ingin minuman."

"Baiklah, ayo kita beli minuman disitu~"

"_Hai_, Naruto-_kun_…"

.

.

"Whoa, lihatlah itu, Shikamaru! Cantiknya~!" ucap Temari

"Hoam~"

"Ingat, kau sudah janji kalau kau mau menemaniku, Shikamaru."

"Iya, iya."

.

.

"Sasuke-_kun_~! Aku mau itu~!" ucap Sakura menunjuk kearah sebuah boneka besar.

"Boneka?"

"Iya~! Tolong ambilkan untukku ya, Sasuke-_kun_? _Please_…"

"Hah… Ayo kita kesana." ucap Sasuke yang diwajahnya terbaca merepotkan-saja-kau-Sakura-Haruno.

"Hore~!"

Kemudian mereka berdua berjalan menuju kios yang di tunjuk Sakura.

"Pak, tolong pistolnyanya 1." Ucap Sasuke kepada sang pemilik kios.

"Ini, silahkan."

Kemudian sang pemilik kios memberikan salah satu pistolnya kepada Sasuke.

"Ayo Sasuke~! _Ganbatte_!"

Kemudian Sasuke menembakkan salah satu peluru itu. Sedikit sulit, karena tempat sasaran selalu bergerak ke kanan dan ke kiri.

Yak, 1 peluru sudah ditembakkan. Meleset.

"Ayo Sasuke-_kun_! Yang kali ini pasti kena!"

Tembakan kedua. Sempurna.

"Ini, silahkan bonekanya…" ucap sang pemilik kios memberikan boneka yang Sakura inginkan kepada Sasuke.

"Hn." Ucap Sasuke mengambil boneka itu lalu langsung memberikannya kepada Sakura.

"_Hontou ni arigatou_, Sasuke-_kun_!"

"Hn. Akan ada imbalannya untuk ini, Sakura." Ucap Sasuke santai dan tentunya sengai –sedikit- seringainya.

Glek. Kau sampai lupa juga dengan imbalan untuk Sasuke sebelumnya. 2 kali imbalan. Siapkan saja dirimu, Sakura.

"Hoooi, Teme! Sakura-_chan_!"

"Eh? _Konbanwa_ Naruto, Hinata." ucap Sakura sedikit terkejut.

"Bonekanya lucu sekali, Sakura-_san_." Ucap Hinata tersenyum saat melihat boneka yang sedang dipegang oleh Sakura.

"Eh? Ini? Baru saja Sasuke-_kun_ mengambilkannya untukku."

Hinata diam. Tidak tahu apa yang ingin ia katakan. Galau antara iri dengan Sakura karena Sasuke mengambilkan boneka untuknya dan tidak bisa mengatakan kepada Naruto bahwa dia juga menginginkannya meskipun Naruto adalah suaminya.

"Hinata?" tanya Sakura.

"A-ah ya, Sakura-_san_."

"Kamu kenapa tiba-tiba bengong?"

"I-itu karena-" ucap Hinata terputus karena jari telunjuk Naruto yang sudah ada dibibirnya.

"-dia juga menginginkan boneka seperti itu, Sakura-_chan_." lanjut Naruto.

"E-eh? Naruto-_kun_?"

"Kalau begitu, selamat berjuang Naruto. Kau pasti bisa."

"_Sankyu_, Sakura-_chan_!"

"Na-naruto-_kun_, a-aku…" ucap Hinata menghentikan Naruto.

"Aku tahu kalau kau juga ingin boneka seperti Sakura-_chan_. Benar begitu, Hinata-_hime_?"

Kau beruntung, Hinata. Naruto yang sekarang telah mengerti dirimu.

"_Ganbatte_, Naruto-_kun_…"

"Pak, pistolnya 1!"

"Ini, silahkan, Hokage-_sama_."

"Lihat aku ya, Hinata-_chan_!"

Tembakan ke-1. Meleset.

"Ck."

"Ayo Naruto-_kun_, kamu pasti bisa!"

Tembakan ke-2. Meleset.

"Kesempatan terakhir, aku harus bisa!"

Tembakan ke-3. Sempurna.

"Ini bonekanya, Hokage-_sama_." Ucap sang pemilik kios memberikan hadiahnya kepada Naruto.

"Ini, Hinata-_chan_." Ucap Naruto memberikan boneka itu kepada Hinata.

"Arigatou, Naruto-_kun_…"

"Hehehe…"

"Nee, bagaimana kalau kita membeli beberapa kembang api untuk tengah malam nanti?" Tanya Sakura.

"Aku setuju! Ayo kita beli, Hinata-_chan_!"

"Apakah Sasuke-_kun_ mau?"

"Hn."

.

.

"Ne-neji-_kun_, aku mau itu!"

"_Takoyaki_?"

"I-iya."

"Baiklah ayo kita beli itu."

"Lho, Neji? Tenten?"

Seseorang –atau mungkin dua orang- memanggil Neji dan Tenten.

"E-eh? Ino?"

"Ya ampun Tenten! Kau cantik sekali! Kukira kau siapa!"

"E-eh? Be-benarkah?"

"Iya, kau cantik sekali! Aku tadi sampai sedikit pangling saat pertama melihatmu."

"_A-arigatou_, Ino."

"_Doishimashita_. _Nee_, kalian mau membeli _takoyaki_?"

"Hn."

"Kami ikut ya? Sai-_kun_, aku juga mau _takoyaki_. Kita beli juga, ya?"

"_Hai_, Ino-_chan_."

Kemudian mereka berjalan kearah kios yang menjual _takoyaki_.

"Pak, _takoyaki_nya 4 ya?"

"_Hai_, _ojosan_ (nona)."

"Neji, kau pasti yang menyuruh Tenten untuk menggeraikan rambutnya, bukan?"

"Kalau ya, lalu kenapa?"

"Hati-hati lho, nantii Tenten ada yang suka. Fufufu…"

"Eh? Kalian?"

Ino, Sai, Tenten dan Neji langsung menuju kesumber suara.

"Temari? Shikamaru?"

"Waaah Tenten, kau cantik sekali!"

"E-eh? _A-arigatou_, Temari."

"Hmm… Kalian sedang menunggu _takoyaki_?"

"Iya. Bagaimana kalau kau sekalian membelinya juga, Temari? Agar sama dengan kami…"

"Boleh juga. Kau mau, Shikamaru?"

"Bolehlah."

"Pak, _takoyaki_nya tambah 2 lagi ya?"

"_Hai_, _ojosan_."

"Naruto, apa kau membelinya tidak terlalu banyak?" Tanya Sakura sambil menyernyitkan dahinya.

"Tidak apa-apa kan, Hinata-_chan_?"

"Iya."

"Lho, Naruto-_kun_? Untuk apa kau membeli kembang api sebanyak itu?" Tanya Sai polos. Reflek Ino, Shikamaru, Temari, Neji dan Tenten menghadap kearah tujuan suara Sai.

"Tentu saja untuk merayakan tahun baru. Bagaimana kalau kita merayakannya bersama-sama?"

"Hmm… Boleh tuh! Sepertinya menyenangkan!"

"Oke. Ini kau satu, kau satu, dan kau satu." Ucap Naruto membaginya sama rata kepada Shikamaru, Neji, dan Sai.

"Ini _takoyaki_nya, _ojosan_." Ucap sang pemilik kios _takoyaki _memberikan pesanannya kepada Ino.

"Oh, _arigatou_. Berapa semuanya?"

"48 ryo (mata uang Konoha), _ojosan_."

"Oke. _Kore_."

"_Arigatou_, _ojosan_."

"_Nee_, ayo kita cari tempat untuk kita bermain bersama!" usul Naruto.

"Ayo!"

Dan merekapun segera berjalan mencari tempat senggang.

.

.

.

Konoha Gakure, 11:47 PM

"_Nee_, katanya sebentar lagi petasannya akan segera dinyalakan." Ucap Naruto.

"Wah, benar juga." Ucap Ino membenarkan.

"Sakura, sini." Ucap Sasuke menarik lembut agar Sakura duduk berada disampingnya.

"_Arigatou_, Sasuke-_kun_."

11:57

11: 58

11:59

12:00

_Teng~_

"SELAMAT TAHUN BARU!" ucap Naruto, Hinata, Sakura, Ino, Sai, Tenten, dan Temari bersamaan.

"Semoga Konoha makin jaya!"

"Amiiin."

"Semoga warga Konoha sehat selalu!"

"Amiiin."

"Semoga cepet nikah!"

Hening.

"Kau ngomong apa sih, Ino?" Tanya Sakura dengan sedikit semburat merah dipipinya.

"Kau juga mau cepat nikah kan, Sakura?"

"Ahahaha… Amiiiin." Ucap Hinata dan Temari bersamaan.

"Sakura."

"Hm? _Nan desuka_, Sasuke-_kun_?"

"Jangan lupa ya."

.

.

.

Demikianlah perayaan tahun baru di Konoha.

.

Fin.

.

.

.

-Author Note-

Happy New Year 2012, Minna~~! xD

Semoga kita sehat selalu, dan bagi yang kelas 6 SD, 3 SMP dan 3 SMA, kita berdoa bersama ya, agar kita lulus semuanya. ;)

Nee, sepertinya ini sebuah fic yang benar-benar menguras energi saya. 2 hari tidur malam hanya karena fic. Hahaha… Semoga ceritanya nyambung. Hehe…

Kalau bisa, RnR ya? Hehehe…

Sekali lagi, Happy New Year! xD


End file.
